PotG Special - Our First Mid-Winter Together
by TheTamster
Summary: Erik experiences his first Mid-Winter Celebration at the Glen. S'ray has several surprises for him and he has a very special surprise for her as well. Spoiler Alert! This takes place after PotG: Family Ties and there is a spoiler in this, you have been warned.


Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me (though I think if it were up to him, he wouldn't belong to anyone), only my own characters do.

Author's Note:

This is a little gift to thank all my loyal readers and wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy and prosperous New Year.

Warning! There are spoilers in this story as we are flash forwarding to Erik and S'ray's first Winter Solstice/Christmas together. I hope that those of you who are braving the spoiler warning enjoy this peek into their future.

* * *

**Phantom of the Glen Special**

**Our First Mid-Winter Together**

Erik was glad to be leaving the city, he detested this time of year. The cheerful people and decorations had only ever served to remind him that he was different from the rest of the human race. He pulled his cloak closer as he waited on the rooftop for Cyd to arrive, he'd be glad to be home with S'ray and not have to worry about the blasted holiday. However, he did have one worry; the New Year's Eve Masque Ball, but if all went to plan he might get out of it yet.

A flapping of great wings and a downdraft that blew the hood of his cloak back announced the arrival of the dragon. "Good Evening," Erik greeted as the creature of myth touched down upon the roof of the Populaire.

"Good Evening," the dragon rumbled.

"I believe there will be snow tonight," Erik said as he strapped his two bags to the riding harness.

"I concur," Cyd nodded as Erik climbed into the saddle and strapped himself in. "Ready?"

"Ready," the Phantom nodded and tightly gripped the reins.

The great dragon lumbered to the edge of the roof and dove off; one flap of his mighty wings and the dive turned into a steep climb into the dark skies of Paris. The trip wouldn't be over soon enough for the Phantom, cold air bit into the uncovered side of his face and the predicted snow started as soon as they passed the outskirts of the city. He suppressed a shiver and thought instead of what was waiting when he returned home; a hot meal, a hot bath and a warm bed preferably in that order.

His thoughts of home were interrupted as Cyd started to spiral downward in preparation for landing. Erik smiled as he watched the ground come closer and closer, the dragon's landing was a rush that he would always love. He could see the windows of their home, their warm glow seeming to welcome him. Moments later the great creature slid to a jarring stop on the snowy ground.

"Sorry," he rumbled, "I did not anticipate the ground being that slippery."

"I'm still on," Erik smirked as he unbuckled himself from the riding harness. "Thank you Cyd."

"You're welcome," the dragon replied. "I almost forgot, I have your package from the dwarf."

"Good, then I can proceed with my plan," the Phantom smiled.

"I hope all goes well for you," Cyd rumbled handing the man the tiny box that had been secreted in his harnessing.

"Thank you again Cyd," Erik said as the dragon leaped into the night sky.

Then turning toward the house, Erik saw the back door open and S'ray come out to meet him as he walked through the falling snow. "I missed you," she smiled hugging him.

"I missed you as well," he replied dropping his bags and returning her embrace.

"Come inside, supper's almost ready," she urged taking one of his bags.

"What did you make?" he asked as they walked back to the house together.

"I made a kettle of stew, I knew you'd be cold from the ride back," S'ray replied. "And I've got a hot bath waiting for you as well."

"You read my mind," he smiled as they walked inside.

"Get those wet clothes off while I fix you a bowl," she said after hanging her cloak on the peg. "I'll set your bag by the stairs."

"Thank you," he nodded removing his cloak and then coat and boots.

Erik picked up his other two bags and walked into the kitchen. His eyes widened in surprise, the kitchen was decorated with pine and spruce boughs, red ribbon, pine cones and an amazing amount of candles.

"Something wrong?" S'ray asked setting a bowl of stew on the table.

"What's all of this?" he demanded indicating the decorations. "I thought you didn't celebrate that damned holiday."

"And which holiday would that be?" she asked surprised by his sudden mood shift.

"Christmas!" he spat and all but threw his bags to the floor.

"Well, for your information I am not celebrating Christmas. Eat your dinner, maybe you'll be in a better mood afterward," she said and walked out of the kitchen, leaving him alone.

Erik just glared at the cheerful decorations that seemed to mock his current mood. He sat down at the table and looked to the door, hoping she'd come back. When she didn't return after several minutes, he picked up his spoon and ate his dinner alone and in silence. Afterward, he rinsed out the dish and picked up his bags and headed for his room upstairs.

Again he was assaulted by the cheery decorations of pine, ribbon and birch. He sighed as he picked up the bag S'ray had left by the stairs and headed up to his room. Opening the door he was met by more decorations, though not as prolific as in the other rooms. He sighed as he set his bags on the floor, the door between his room and their bedroom was closed tight.

After unpacking, Erik went back downstairs and into the study where mistletoe silently hung in the doorway. Once there, he opened up "The Book of the Faye Realm" and began reading. An hour later he put down the book. "I'm such an idiot," he said to himself. Then he stood and went in search of S'ray, hoping that she would forgive his ignorant behavior.

S'ray turned when she heard a gentle rap on the door. "May I come in?" Erik quietly asked.

"Depends on if you're still in that nasty mood or not," she said turning back to the fire.

Erik quietly entered the room and knelt down in front of her. "I'm sorry," he said with a bowed head. "I shouldn't have acted like I did."

"No, you shouldn't have," she said turning her attention to him.

"You've been crying," he said softly as he saw the tracks that tears had left down her face.

"I did this for you," she said with a hitch in her voice. "Mid-Winter is a celebration of new beginnings and I thought we could celebrate your new beginning together."

"I'm so sorry," he said cupping her face. "Can you forgive me for being so stupid?"

"Only if you promise to try to not jump to conclusions so quickly," she sniffed.

"I will try," Erik said stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Want to join me?" S'ray asked lifting up one side of the quilt she was wrapped up in.

Erik smiled, knowing he had been forgiven for his earlier boorish behavior. He slid under the warm quilt next to S'ray and put his arm around her. "So tell me more about Mid-Winter," he urged as he cuddled her close.

"It actually covers about two weeks and starts with the Winter Solstice," she started.

* * *

"Good morning," S'ray smiled as Erik opened his eyes.

"Mmm, morning," he said with a yawn. "Is it still snowing?"

"Yes," she replied and snuggled close to him once more.

"Damn," he groaned. "I suppose I should get up and start shoveling."

"Mmm, stay in bed a bit longer," she tempted and kissed his cheek.

"But I thought you wanted to bring in the tree today," Erik replied.

"I do, but you've been gone almost two weeks and I missed you," she smiled and kissed his waiting lips.

"I missed you too," he replied pulling her close and returning the kiss.

"Work will keep a bit longer," she sighed in his arms.

* * *

"Did you make all this while I was gone?" Erik asked as S'ray took out more ornaments for the tree.

"Of course not, now I just have to string the cranberries and popcorn," she replied unwrapping some glass icicles.

"So where do we start?" he asked eyeing the seven feet of spruce tree that was now tucked into a corner of the living room.

"How about at the top?" she asked taking a large figurine of a fairy from a box. "There's a wire spiral that goes over the top spire to hold it in place."

Erik stood looking at the top of the tree and the fairy figurine that he now held.

"Something the matter?" S'ray asked as she began stringing cranberries on thread.

"I believe I need some help with this," he said turning back to her.

"How so?"

"Put that down and stand up," he requested.

"Okay, what do you need?" she asked standing.

"Climb onto my shoulders," he said dropping to his knees.

"You're joking," she said.

"No, get on," he said dropping a bit lower for her.

"Alright," she sighed and climbed onto his shoulders. "Don't you dare drop me."

"Never," he smirked and stood up.

"Hey, watch the ceiling," she cried ducking down.

"Sorry, now do you think you can reach the top of the tree love?" he asked.

"Yes, hand me the fairy," she said holding out her hand.

"Here you are," he said putting the figurine into her hand.

"Hang on to me," she said leaning over and fastening the fairy to the top of the tree.

"I've got you," he smiled.

"There, it's on so you can put me down now," she smiled ruffling his hair.

"I don't know, having you in this position sort of puts me at the advantage," he smirked up at her.

"You can play later, let's get this done first," she smiled back at him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Erik was hanging a glass icicle on the tree when he felt something hit the back of his head. "S'ray?" he questioned.

"Hmm?" came her reply.

"Did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"Throw something at me?" he asked.

"Nope," was her quick reply.

Erik rolled his eyes and went back to decorating the tree. Several minutes later a cranberry bounced off his head and into the tree. "S'ray," he frowned.

"Yes dear," she smiled looking up at him innocently.

"You just hit me with a cranberry," he accused her.

"I did not," she said indignantly.

"Yes you most certainly did," he said and turned toward her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because you're the only one here besides me, who else would do it?" he asked.

"Frost fairies," she replied and went back to stringing cranberries.

"Oh very funny," Erik said, not in the least amused.

"What?"

"All the fairies went south for the winter."

"Right."

"So if they all went south, how could a fairy have done that?" he reasoned.

"South is relative you realize, frost fairies are from the far north so this for them is south for the winter," she explained.

"They why haven't I heard of them before?" he asked.

"Does Jack Frost ring a bell?"

"That's one."

"That's all of them," she smiled. "Besides, who do you think paints the pretty frost pictures on the windows?"

"I don't believe you," he frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

"So look, there's one outside that window right now," S'ray said pointing to the window closest to him.

"I'll look, but there won't be anything there," he replied going over to the window. He then drew the drapes and gaped at what he saw. There on the other side of the glass was a small fairy with blue skin, white hair and transparent wings who was creating complex patterns in frost on the window. The tiny creature looked up at the Phantom then blew a kiss to him that sparkled in the firelight and left and imprint of lips on the frosted window.

"You really need to study that book more love," she replied.

"I have been reading it," he said defensively as he closed the drapes once more.

"Not enough apparently," she smiled and threw a cranberry at him.

"See, I knew it was you all along," Erik said.

"Could be," she grinned and hit him with another one.

"Stop that," he frowned.

"No," she quipped and hit him again.

"I'm warning you."

"About what?" she asked as he was hit again.

"The Opera Ghost doesn't take well to having food thrown at him."

"Is that so?" she replied and hit him once more.

"So that's how it's going to be?" he asked.

"Yes," she smirked and threw another.

"Fine," he replied grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl which he then threw at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded as she sat there with popcorn in her hair and down her blouse.

"Getting even," he smirked.

"Erik Destler."

"Yes dear," he smirked and threw more popcorn at her.

"Stop that," she frowned.

"Make me," he replied and tossed another handful.

"Fine," S'ray said and fired a handful of cranberries at him this time.

"You asked for it now," he said picking up the bowl of popcorn.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed as he came closer with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, I dare, I dare indeed," he grinned and dumped the whole bowl onto her head, then he pulled the front of her blouse out to make sure that some went in as well.

Before Erik could back up to safety, she'd grabbed the waist of his trousers with one hand and shoved a handful of cranberries down them with the other. "You're lucky they aren't frozen!" she exclaimed and let go of his waist.

"Ahh!" Erik gasped at the strange sensation of the miniature fruit in his drawers. Then he backed up and started shaking them out of his trousers.

S'ray sat on the couch and giggled at him and the strange dance he was doing to get the cranberries out.

Once all the berries were out of his pants, the Phantom looked around desperately for more ammunition; the popcorn was gone and the cranberries where hopelessly scattered around the room. Suddenly a mischievous gleam came into his eyes as he eyed his lover laughing on the sofa. "You're mine now," he growled and leaped toward her.

The Elf had just enough time to register what he as doing and yelp in surprise as he landed on her and their combined momentum tipped the couch over backward. The bowl of cranberries that was sitting next to her flew into the air, scattering berries everywhere. Erik and S'ray landed with an audible "oof" and several cranberries squashed between them. They looked at each other and the mess around them and started laughing.

Finally Erik looked down at her and said, "I win."

She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. "No, I win," she smirked afterward.

"How so?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I made you laugh," she smiled.

"That you did and we made a mess," he grinned.

"I know, but it was worth it," she sighed.

* * *

"I do believe you made enough food to feed your whole squad," Erik said as he stood in the kitchen doorway. "You must have needed both pack horses to bring everything back from the market."

"I had all four horses with me plus Tavlyn," she said setting a steaming pan of cornbread on the table.

"Don't tell me you turned Caesar into a pack animal."

"It was just for a day and he was quite content to walk next to Epona, I think he's quite taken with her," S'ray smiled.

"You speak as if they're like us," he said walking into the kitchen.

"More than you think," she said going to the larder.

"Really?"

"Epona's pregnant," she answered as she came back out with a cake in her hands.

"What? How?" he asked surprised.

"The way horses usually do," she laughed.

"When did it happen?" he asked sitting at the table in shock.

"July I think from the feel of her belly, I didn't really notice the change in her till early this month so I rode Caesar instead of her but didn't really want to leave her alone so I brought her along as well," S'ray explained.

"So we can expect a foal in late May or early June," he said. "It won't be a problem that Caesar is so much bigger will it?"

"No, I've seen war horses and draft horses bred to small mares and there haven't ever been problems foaling," she replied.

"Good," he sighed in relief.

"Slowly, but surely our worlds are coming together," she smiled putting her arms around his neck and kissed his unmasked cheek. "I love you Erik."

"I love you too S'ray," he replied turning to kiss her as well.

"Let's eat," she grinned and kissed him one more time.

"Where do we start?" he asked as she joined him at the table.

"Try the cranberries," she suggested.

"You know those stains never came out of that shirt," he said putting a generous spoonful on his plate.

"No and they won't, cranberry never comes out," she replied.

"Then the next time you decide to throw them at me, warn me ahead of time so I can put on a black shirt," Erik said cutting into the cornbread.

"Next time you can just leave your shirt off," she smirked passing him the honey butter.

"And walk about the house in a state of undress?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't mind," she grinned taking a bite of the warm cornbread. "In fact you could walk around stark naked and I wouldn't mind."

Erik choked on the wine he'd been drinking at her sudden declaration of a preference for him in the nude. "Pardon?" he coughed.

"I said you could walk around naked and I wouldn't mind," she repeated.

"I thought that's what you said," he said draining the rest of his wine.

"Something wrong with that?" she asked taking a slice of ham off the platter.

"I haven't decided," he replied passing her the potatoes.

* * *

"Tell me you didn't get all this for me," he said as they sat down in front of the fire and the tree.

"I didn't, there are some from my parents and also my squad," she smiled. "It's their way of welcoming you to the family and our world."

"But I…" he protested but was interrupted by her finger on his lips.

"Shh, they said their gift is seeing us happy and your friendship," S'ray smiled and lovingly stroked his bare cheek.

Erik closed his eyes and leaned into her gentle touch. He covered her hand with his and opening his eyes, brought her fingers to his mouth for a kiss. "I am such a lucky man," he smiled and kissed her hand once more.

"Happy Yuletide love," she smiled and stroked his cheek once more. "Open this one from Mother and Father."

"Hmm heavy," he said taking the package from her. "An iron collar perhaps?"

"Oh don't be foolish," S'ray said with a roll of her eyes.

"Face it S'ray, your mother would pick anyone else besides me to make you happy," Erik sighed as he untied the ribbon on the package.

"Well it's not her choice, it's mine and I want only you," she smiled and began to open a package from her parents as well.

"This is certainly a surprise," he said pulling aside the cloth surrounding the gift. "I haven't seen anything like these in almost 20 years."

"You know how to use fighting knives then?" she asked as he pulled one of the blades from its scabbard.

"Yes, but I haven't used them since I was in Persia," he replied turning the blade in the firelight and admiring the craftsmanship. "I can't accept this; the blades are much too expensive."

"Erik," she said laying her hand on his arm. "My entire family are either weapon smiths or armorers, this is what we give for gifts. My mother made these for you and if you don't accept this gift, it would be insulting to her."

"They are handsome blades," he said looking back at her.

"And they're named," she said looking at the etching on the blades. "Can you read it?"

"Draug is wolf," he said looking at the script. "And this one is Morko for bear."

"Correct, you have been studying," S'ray smiled.

"I told you I was," he smirked. "So what did you get?"

* * *

"I made this for you, I hope you like it," S'ray said handing him a large box with a blue ribbon on it.

"Now I am curious because it's not heavy so I'm assuming it's not metal," he said untying the ribbon. "I wonder what could be in here."

"Open it and you'll find out," she smiled taking a sip of wine.

"S'ray, you…how…," he stammered pulling the coat out of the box.

"I had a little help from Luniana," she smiled. "Stand up and try it on, I want to be sure it fits."

Erik stood and held the full-length coat up. "Looks about right," he said and began putting it on. "What's it made of?"

"The bulk of it is sealskin," she explained, "and the trim on the collar and cuffs is timber wolf. Do you like it?"

"I do, it's a magnificent coat," he smiled admiring the way the firelight glinted off the seal fur. "Where did you get the furs?"

"I hunted them before I was hurt in the war; these were a part of my stash of furs that mother and father brought here for me," she replied also standing. "This will probably be the warmest coat you've ever owned."

"Certainly the most handsome," he smiled and kissed her. "Thank you S'ray."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it," she said. "You look very elegant in it, even better than I imagined."

"And now I have one more gift for you, after I take this off," he said shrugging out of the coat and laying it across the easy chair.

"What is it?" she asked expectantly as his went to his pocket.

The Phantom suddenly dropped to his knees and holding up a ring with a sparkling diamond in it said, "S'ray, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Her eyes grew wide and she gasped, taken completely by surprise with his sudden proposal. "Oh Erik…oh," she stammered, her hands coming up to her mouth as she stared at the ring the man at her feet was holding. "Oh my…oh Erik…I…oh…"

"S'ray, are you alright?" he asked as he saw a tear fall from her eyes.

She shook her head and took in a shaky breath. The ring he held was truly beautiful; a diamond sitting in a nest of amethysts in a gold setting, it looked like a dragon's egg that had been tucked carefully into a safe spot in the mother's hoard. It took her breath away at the careful thought and consideration he'd put into having the ring crafted just for her.

"I…I understand if you don't want to marry me," he said and bowed his head in defeat, mistaking her silence for rejection.

"No Erik, no," S'ray said kneeling as well. Her hand went to his chin and lifted his head. "I want to be your wife Erik, I want to marry you."

Erik didn't know what to say, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was as happy as he was at this moment. He took her in his arms and kissed her. "I love you," he murmured as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Oh Erik," she sighed as she looked at the ring and then threw her arms around his neck. "This is the most wonderful gift I could ever receive."

The Phantom hugged her to his chest, he had never been so happy in his life. This was a moment he thought to never experience because of his accursed face, but S'ray was the one woman who saw beyond that to the man he was inside. She had seen beyond the deeds of the monster and assassin and loved only the man who was left after all that was stripped away. She loved not the Phantom, the Devils Child, the Angel of Music, the Angel of Death or the myriad other names he had; S'ray loved him, Erik.

And Erik? He loved the strong, yet vulnerable woman in his arms. The woman who upbraided him for his obsession with his former pupil, yet at the same time fought to save his life from her enraged fiancé. The woman who didn't flinch at dealing death to an enemy, but loved life so much that she fought even harder to save the tiniest of the spring lambs. The woman who hands easily held a five pound hammer to pound and shape steel, yet could caress him so gently that it seemed he was being caressed by the gossamer wings of butterfly.

As he was enjoying this moment of bliss she had given him, he heard a sniffle. "You're crying," he said looking down as tears leaked from her eyes.

"I know," she sniffed hugging him tightly.

"Why?" he asked, wiping away her tears.

"I'm happy, you've made me so happy," she cried burying her face in his chest. "I can't remember when I've been so happy."

"I'm glad that I've made you happy," he smiled; content to hold her close for the time being.

* * *

The End.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
